Guide to Greek monsters and Gods
by Fennendra
Summary: This is my first fanfic, sooooooooo, please no flames. Please give me feedback when you're done and the title explains the rest , so enjoy!


**So this is basically a guide to the GREEK monsters and Gods , so…. enjoy!**

**PS: Don't read this unless you have finished reading the whole PJO series.**

**Zues:** God of Lightning , the king of the Gods and Lord of the Skies. Brother to Posiedon and Hades.

**Posiedon:** God of the sea, . His sons are the Heavenly Tripplets , Polyphemus and Triton and the Cyclops. His weapon is a trident by which he can stir up the seas, wreck ships and drown sailors. Brother to Zues and Hades.

**Hades: **Lord of the Underworld and the God of Death. Brother to Zues and Posiedon.

**Athena :** Goddess of wisdom, weaving, the arts, warfare and reason. She is the favourite daughter of Zeus.

**Aphrodite:** Goddess of love, beauty, and desire. She was married to Hephaestus. Ares is her lover and she loves him as well. Eros is her son.

**Ares:** God of War. His symbol is a pig head and a spear. Also known as Mars in his Roman espect .

**Amphitrite:** Posiedon's immortal wife .

**Apollo:** God of the Sun, music, archery, poetry, healing, and prophecy. He is Artemis' twin brother, and Son to Zeus.

**Artemis:** Goddess of the hunt, wilderness, wild animals ,especially deer and fawns, night, and the moon. Apollo is her twin brother. Artemis is the virgin goddess and is also protector of maidens.

**Ares:** God of war, murder and bloodshed. Brother to Hephaestus, and is the lover of Aphrodite and son of Zeus.

**Demeter:** Goddess of fertility, grain and harvest. Demeter is a sister of Zeus. Her daughter is Persephone, Hades' wife(and is apparently very into cereal).

Hestia : Goddess of the hearth, fireside, family, and home, was one of the Olympians until she gave up her throne on for Dionysus (she is not a minor god. She still has a throne on Olympus.)

Eos: Goddess of dawn and sister of Selene and Helios

Helios: God of the sun and brother of Selene and Eos

Selene: Goddess of the moon and sister of Helios and Eos

Ariadne : goddess of passion and mazes (was a mortal princess engaged to Theseus but was abandoned and married to the god Dionysus and made Immortal.)

Aeolus : god of winds (at birth was mortal made Immortal)

Bia : Goddess of force.

Cratos : God of strength and power.

Deimos : Personification of terror; brother of Phobos.

Eris : Goddess of discord.

Eros : God of love

Psyce : goddess of compassion

Geras : God of old age.

Ganymede : cupbearer of the Olympians.

Harmonia : Goddess of harmony.

Hebe : Goddess of youth.

Hecate : Goddess of magic, witchcraft, necromancy and crossroads(and apparently likes turning males into guinea pigs not pigs,that was the old version of doing things).

Hypnos : God of sleep.

Janus : God of doors, gates and new beginnings.

Chione : Goddess of snow (her father is one of the gods of the winds).

Leto : mother of Artemis and Apollo.

Metis : mother of Athena

Enyo : goddesses of war and peacekeeping

Eileithyia : goddesses of childbirth

Momus: God of blame(his title sounds funny doesn't it?).

Moros : God of Doom.

Nemisis : Goddess of consequences and revenge.

Nike : Goddess of victory.

Persephone : Goddess of spring and flowers and wife of Hades, hence queen of the Underworld.

Phobos : God of Phobias and fear in general; brother of Deimos.

Thanatos : God of peaceful death.

The Erinyes : Otherwise known as The Furies. Goddesses of revenge.

The Horae : Actually two groups of separate goddesses worshiped in different periods: the first three were goddesses of the seasons, the second generation were goddesses of law, justice and order.

Tyche: Goddess of luck, destiny and fortune.

Zelus: God of dedication.

The Moirae: Klotho, Lachesis and Atropos - Controllers of life and destiny.

The Muses: Representatives of the arts, sciences and songs.

The Oneiroi: Morpheus, Phobetor and Phantasos - Personifications of dreams and sons of Hypnos.

Pan: God of the Wild.

Iris : Goddess of the rainbow.

Triton: god of ships, prince of Atlantis

The Keres : goddesses of violent Death.

The Charites: goddesses of charm, beauty, human creativity, and fertility.

Pallas : god of warfare

Melinoe: goddess of ghosts.

**Please send me any requests for monsters and please , I'm begging u , please review!**


End file.
